


But You Remind Me That It's Such a Wonderful Thing to Love

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Kata orang-orang di sekitar Byungchan, 7 tahun adalah waktu yang sakral dalam setiap hubungan pernikahan. Tidak sedikit teman-temannya yang bercerai dengan pasangannya masing-masing ketika memasuki masa 7 tahun tersebut. Maka ketika usia pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo sudah memasuki tahun ke-7 itu sendiri, Byungchan berusaha mempertahankannya dengan berbagai cara.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	But You Remind Me That It's Such a Wonderful Thing to Love

Byungchan bertemu dengan Seungwoo saat dia berumur 20 tahun.

Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Ia hanya datang ke pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu kakak tingkatnya ー Chan ー seorang pria dengan _title social butterfly_ melekat pada dirinya sehingga bersedia mengundang siapa saja, baik dari dalam maupun luar kampus. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan _Han Seungwoo_.

Byungchan tengah menunggu gilirannya untuk menerima minuman di meja bar, ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria yang menyendiri dengan mata terus melekat pada layar _handphone_ -nya. Byungchan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya waktu itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa pria itu tampan dan kesendiriannya tentu bisa dimanfaatkan.

Jadi, Byungchan mengajaknya berkenalan dengan cara paling klasik.

"Kata ibuku, nggak baik loh terus-terusan natap layar HP kayak gitu. Bahaya. Nanti kena radiasi."

Pria itu mendongak, kemudian tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Nggak usah sampe diliat. Bahkan ditaro di kantong aja kita udah kena paparannya, kok."

Perkenalan ( _paling basi_ ー kalau kata Sejun) itu tahu-tahu berujung pada perbincangan selama satu jam lebih yang bahkan membuatnya melupakan Subin, adik sepupunya, yang tengah menunggu di sisi lain rumah sang penyelenggara pesta. Byungchan baru tersadar saat ada getaran bertubi-tubi masuk ke _handphone_ -nya dan rentetan kalimat penuh _capslock_ yang menyuruh Byungchan untuk segera kembali ke dalam.

Setidaknya, Byungchan cukup pintar untuk saling bertukar kontak dengan Seungwoo sebelum dirinya pergi. Dan setelahnya, Seungwoo cukup bijak untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dengan mengajak Byungchan pergi keluar.

Kencan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya setelah itu menjadi awal hubungan mereka ketika Byungchan menginjak umur 22.

Lalu di umur 24, Seungwoo melamarnya di suatu malam musim gugur dengan cincin perak yang memantulkan cahaya bulan seolah mengamini jawaban “ya” dari Byungchan.

Sekarang, ketika Byungchan berumur 31 tahun…

“Tahun baru kemaren ngapain aja, Kak?” tanya Hyewon, juniornya di kantor ー seorang wanita berusia 23 tahun dengan semangat tinggi khas seorang pegawai baru ー yang langsung duduk di depannya saat Byungchan sedang mengaduk kopinya di _pantry_. 

“Hmm…” Byungchan bergumam panjang, berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Nggak ngapa-ngapain, sih. Emang kamu ngapain?”

Hyewon memekik kecil, seolah memang telah menanti Byungchan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. “Aku sama pacarku staycation gitu, Kak, ke vila yang ada pemandian air panasnya! Terus malemnya kita bakar-bakar sambil nonton kembang api. Seru deh!” Hyewon menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan pipi yang bersemu merah ー sedikit mengingatkan Byungchan akan dirinya dulu ketika masih berumur 20-an. Sepertinya dia dan Seungwoo dulu juga pernah menghabiskan malam tahun baru seperti itu...

“Kakak beneran nggak ngapa-ngapain? Pas countdown Kakak ada di mana emang?” tanya Hyewon lagi, kini terlihat benar-benar pensaran.

Byungchan menyesap kopinya perlahan sambil mereka ulang kejadian sebulan lalu tersebut di kepalanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semuanya terasa blur di ingatannya. Bangun tidur. Makan. Menonton televisi. Tidur. “Kayaknya aku udah tidur deh pas jam 12 teng…”

Ada suara tawa dari seorang pria yang baru masuk ke dalam _pantry_. Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Seungsik berjalan ke arah _counter_ dan mulai membuat kopinya. “Lo kedengeran kayak udah umur 50 tahun deh, Chan.”

“Say whatever you want, old man,” gerutu Byungchan sambil mendelik ke arah seniornya itu. Padahal usia Seungsik pun hanya terpaut setahun dengan suaminya sendiri.

“Btw, bukannya lo mau anniv ya sebentar lagi?” tanya Seungsik, teringat bahwa biasanya di awal bulan Februari, Byungchan sudah mengira-ngira kapan akan mengambil cuti untuk perayaan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya.

“Yup,” Byungchan tersenyum senang. “Yang ketujuh.”

“Tujuh...wow,” Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub. “Bahkan anjing gue aja nggak hidup selama itu, Chan.”

Byungchan tidak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Seungsik. Tapi rasanya baru kali ini ia mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebut kata “lama” saat mendengar usia pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo.

“Iya yah, udah selama itu…” Byungchan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar.

“Udah mau tujuh tahun? Keren! Selamat, Kak,” ucap Hyewon yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Seungsik.

“Makasih,” jawab Byungchan seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya sambil memikirkan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Tujuh tahun…

Tujuh.

Mungkin benar apa kata orang. Waktu, berjalan sangat cepat. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti dan terus berjalan ー tidak peduli jika orang yang berada di pusatnya mengambil jeda sesaat untuk menikmati momen yang ada. Atau untuk sekadar menarik napas.

Barulah saat Byungchan menengok ke belakang, tahu-tahu sudah banyak hal terlewati dan kesadaran bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi memasuki usia ketujuh pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo menyiramnya seperti air dingin di tengah padang pasir.

Byungchan seolah baru saja dibangunkan dari tidur tanpa mimpi dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa tujuh tahun itu telah tiba. Rasanya seperti ada yang terjatuh ke dasar perutnya dan membuatnya mual. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya pun telah berubah pucat. Entahlah.

Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bahwa _kutukan tujuh tahun_ seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang itu akhirnya tiba.

* * *

Tujuh tahun adalah kutukan. 

Kata temannya, tujuh tahun adalah ketika “kepuasan” dari pernikahan itu mulai naik transparansinya dan melebur jadi satu dengan keseharian _mundane_ yang mengisi kehidupan pasangan tersebut. Namun ada juga yang meyakini bahwa itu hanyalah mitos dan termasuk dalam kegiatan favorit manusia, yaitu menghubung-hubungkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi, Byungchan melihat sendiri bagaimana tiga pasangan yang ada di sekitarnya mengalami “kutukan” tujuh tahun tersebut.

Byungchan tidak percaya dia hampir saja melupakan soal "kutukan tujuh tahun", tepat sebelum hari ulang tahun pernikahanya sendiri. Dan sekarang begitu angka itu sudah ada berdiri menantang di hadapannya seperti tanggal hukuman kematian, Byungchan khawatir pernikahannya akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.

“Aku pulang…”

Tiba-tiba, ada suara bariton halus yang menyapanya dari belakangnya. Byungchan yang sedang melamun di depan oven, membalikkan tubuh dan tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan suaminya. Seungwoo sedang melonggarkan dasinya sambil memperhatikan Byungchan di dapur dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

“Katanya kamu hari ini bakal lembur?” ucap pria itu sambil berjalan menghampirinya dan mencium keningnya sekilas. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dibangun bertahun-tahun lamanya, bahkan semenjak mereka berpacaran.

Byungchan berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat terpaksa kali ini. “Nggak jadi. Besok aja aku selesain lebih awal di kantor.”

Seungwoo bergumam panjang, lalu meneliti makanan yang ada di dalam oven. “Pizza?”

Byungchan mengangguk, merasa sedikit bersalah. “Kita belum belanja bulanan, jadi yang ada di kulkas cuma...yoghurt kamu, satu butir telur sama frozen pizza ini.”

“Oh, nggak apa-apa. Minggu ini kita bisa pergi. Seungsik nggak jadi ajak aku ke gym bareng. Boleh panasin satu lagi? Aku mau ganti baju dulu.”

Byungchan mengangguk, sebelum Seungwoo berlalu dari hadapannya begitu saja. Ketika dirinya sedang mengeluarkan beberapa potong pizza lagi untuk dipanaskan, Seungwoo berteriak dari arah kamar mandi.

“Byungchan, kita juga harus beli shower gel. Yang di kamar mandi udah mau habis nih.”

Byungchan mengangguk, walaupun hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa melihat. “Noted,” bisiknya pelan agar hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

Pikirannya kembali ke “kutukan tujuh tahun” dan bagaimana interaksi mereka barusan sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas sehari-hari. Atau, memang _begitulah_ hidup bersama Seungwoo. Pria itu orang paling tenang, berkepala dingin dan logis yang Byungchan kenal. Rutinitas konsisten merupakan kata teratas yang ada di dalam kamusnya. Bersama Seungwoo, Byungchan menemukan ketenangan dari kepribadiannya yang hampir 180 derajat keterbalikannya ー dia orang yang spontan, menyukai kejutan dan sangat mudah berimajinasi. Untungnya yang terakhir mampu membuatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, yaitu sebagai seorang _web designer_.

Tapi, pekerjaan sekelas mendesain _layout website_ untuk klien paling keras kepala sekalipun takkan bisa membuatnya lebih memutar otak dari sekarang. Ia harus memastikan “kutukan tujuh tahun” tidak akan datang dan mengetuk pintu depan apartemennya untuk menghancurkan hubungan yang mereka telah bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak, selama dirinya masih hidup.

* * *

“ーterus Sejun bilang dia udah ngirim filenya lewat email, tapiー”

“Seungwoo,” Byungchan memotong cerita suaminya yang sudah terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ada TV yang dinyalakan untuk sekadar mengisi suara di ruang tengah apartemen berpenghuni dua orang tersebut. Byungchan pikir, ini waktu yang tepat untung “menyenggol” soal kekhawatirannya dibandingkan mendiskusikan soal keteledoran Sejun di tempat kerja suaminya.

“Ya?” Seungwoo bertanya, sedikit bingung karena ucapannya tiba-tiba dipotong.

“Kamu mau punya anak nggak?”

Seungwoo meletakkan pizzanya perlahan, kentara sekali sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tak terduga tersebut.

“M-maksudku, kalau kamu mau. Lagi pula, kita udah pernah ngomongin soal adopsi anak kan sebelumnya…” lanjut Byungchan setelah menelan keraguannya yang sempat muncul kembali ke permukaan.

“Aku pikir...kita udah sepakat mau nunggu sampai semua cicilan lunas dan punya lebih banyak tabungan?” jawab Seungwoo dengan hati-hati.

Seungwoo _benar_.

Mengadopsi anak bukan pilihan yang tepat sekarang, apalagi jika niatnya adalah untuk meloloskan diri dari “kutukan tujuh tahun”. Mereka memang pernah membicarakan ini, tapi Byungchan sendiri belum yakin kalau dirinya sudah siap untuk bertanggung jawab atas nyawa lain di rumah ini. Byungchan membayangkan, dengan keduanya yang masih sama-sama sibuk sekarang dengan pekerjaan, tugas mengasuh anak akan menjadi ratusan kali lebih sulit. Bagaimana kalau Seungwoo ternyata menyesali keputusan tersebut dan malah menjadikannya alasan untuk _meninggalkannya_?

Itu, adalah bayangan paling mengerikan selama 31 tahun hidupnya.

Byungchan pun menghapus opsi memiliki anak dari otaknya dan kembali ke realita. “Nggak jadi, deh.”

Seungwoo menangkap helaan napas berat yang dikeluarkan suaminya, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Malam itu, setelah semua piring telah dicuci, TV dimatikan dan keduanya sudah berbaring nyaman dengan selimut yang menghalau dinginnya cuaca, Byungchan mengusulkan suatu ide spotan yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Gimana menurut kamu kalau kita adain sedikit perubahan diー” Byungchan berdeham, “sex lives kita…?”

Seungwoo bergeming ー untuk sesaat tak memberikan reaksi apa pun, sebelum memiringkan badannya sedikit dan menatap Byungchan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. “Kayak gimana contohnya?”

Mata Byungchan membesar, tidak menyangka Seungwoo akan menanggapi usulan asalnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih bersemangat, lalu mendekat untuk membisikkan jawabannya seolah bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kamar itu. “Gimana kalau... role-playing? Misalnya kamu bisa jadi polisi, terus akuー”

Ekspresi Seungwoo tidak berubah saat memotong perkataan Byungchan. “Kita pernah coba itu pas valentine tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan hasilnya kurang... cocok buat kita. Kamu inget?”

 _Astaga_. Benar juga.

“K-kalau gitu gimana misalnya pake... sex toys?” Byungchan sedikit tergagap dan mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Dia berusaha keras menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lakukan dari hubungan bertahun-tahun yang selama ini dijalani.

Seungwoo menggeleng singkat. “Kamu nggak akan suka.”

Byungchan pun menyerah. “Lupain, deh.”

Sepertinya, berusaha mencegah “kutukan” itu agar tidak mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka akan menjadi tantangan tersulit dalam kehidupannya. Byungchan harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menjaga agar pernikahannya tetap terasa “menyenangkan”.

Sambil menghela napas berat, Byungchan menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ー tanpa menyadari ada tatapan Seungwoo mengikuti punggungnya, sembari bertanya-tanya, _ada apa_ gerangan dengan suaminya tersebut.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Byungchan khusus membuat satu ruangan di otaknya untuk menampung berbagai “rencana” yang ia beri judul _'how to make my marriage more exciting'_ demi menjaga “kutukan tujuh tahun" agar tidak menyentuh kehidupan pernikahannya, barang seujung rambut pun.

Byungchan membaca banyak artikel, bahkan bertanya pada beberapa teman kantornya yang juga sudah menikah (Jinhyuk, salah satunya, memberitahukannya posisi-posisi dalam _sex_ yang membuat Byungchan tidak bisa melihat pria itu dengan sama lagi) untuk mengumpulkan tips atau sekadar nasihat.

Namun dalam percobaan pertamanya, lebih tepatnya dalam rencananya mengadakan makan malam romantis dengan Seungwoo, malah berakhir dengan apartemen mereka hampir saja dilahap api. Lilin yang digunakannya sebagai dekorasi untuk menambah kesan romantis, jatuh ke atas taplak meja mereka yang terbuat dari kain. Tidak hanya itu, Seungwoo pun terpaksa membuatkan nasi goreng seadanya ketika begitu dicoba, ternyata pasta yang dibuat Byungchan belumlah matang dengan sempurna.

Byungchan bahkan berusaha memberi kejutan pada Seungwoo dengan mengenakan pakaian ‘menantang’ yang ia beli dari sebuah toko _online_ yang memiliki _review_ spektakular. Namun ternyata malam itu Seungwoo harus lembur dan Byungchan terlalu lelah untuk menunggui pria itu pulang. Setelahnya, rencana itu tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang pas dan baju ‘menantang’ tersebut pun berakhir di bagian bawah lemarinya yang paling dalam.

Pernah juga ia mengusulkan pada Seungwoo untuk mencoba teknik _orgasm denial_ karena sebacanya dari internet, hal semacam itu bisa lebih meningkatkan birahi pasangan ketika _sex_. Tetapi baru beberapa menit, Byungchan sudah berteriak untuk menghentikan Seungwoo dan dengan lelah mengusulkan pada pria itu untuk melakukan hubungan _sex_ seperti biasanya.

Mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi semuda dan seeksperimental dulu ー sesuatu yang akhirnya Byungchan sadari.

Tapi bukan Byungchan namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Baginya, kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Seungwoo adalah satu-satunya harta berharganya kini yang harus ia jaga sampai mati. Ia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencegah agar semuanya tidak hilang dari cengkeremannya.

Saat itulah, Byungchan menemukan jurnal yang dulu sering diisinya ketika masih kuliah. Byungchan sedang mencari buku referensi yang pernah digunakannya dulu untuk menyelesaikan tugas pekerjaan, ketika buku bersampul cokelat itu jatuh ke lantai dan menarik perhatiannya.

“Lupa banget pernah punya ini…” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke sofa, lalu membuka jurnal berisi segala kenangan yang pernah disimpannya dulu.

Dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya, Byungchan memperhatikan coretan tangannya sendiri, beberapa tiket film yang ditempelnya, juga foto-foto yang memiliki arti dari setiap senyuman yang ada di dalamnya. Ada juga _list_ restoran di kota Seoul yang sudah pernah Byungchan datangi, dengan sedikit coretan tidak jelas yang ia asumsikan sebagai review asal dari dirinya sendiri.

Byungchan membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dan tersenyum saat melihat fotonya dengan Seungwoo di kencan _official_ pertama mereka. Byungchan bahkan tidak ingat ia sempat menuliskannya di dalam jurnal ini.

Tangannya menyentuh foto yang sudah sedikit menguning itu ー berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana dulu jantungnya berdentam sangat keras ketika Seungwoo menciumnya pertama kali di kencan pertama mereka. Atau bagaimana saat pria itu mengantarnya pulang sampai pintu depan dan dengan enggan melepasnya seolah tidak ingin berpisah seumur hidup.

Byungchan hampir lupa, apa yang ia rasakan saat itu terjadi.

Matanya menelusuri halaman demi halaman yang kebanyakan berisi _update_ perkembangan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo. Byungchan meringis, ia lupa bagaimana dulu dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat _hopeless romantic_.

Byungchan baru akan membalikkan halaman selanjutnya, ketika ada judul besar yang ditulisnya dalam tinta biru. Sungguh menarik perhatian karena judul dari _list_ di bawahnya adalah ー Valentine’s Bucket List.

Matanya turun dan membaca isi _list_ tersebut satu per satu.

  1. Romantic breakfast on bed
  2. Can someone give me a love letter, please? *crying-face emoji*
  3. Be confessed in public! I don’t even mind the grand gesture. GOD.
  4. Walking around the town and talk about everything. Just like Jesse & Celine in Before Sunrise!
  5. Let’s do this. Dancing in the rain.
  6. Stargazing, but I know it’s impossible to do this HERE.
  7. Romantic date near the beach
  8. Getting married...



Byungchan terdiam dan membaca list itu kembali dari awal, hanya untuk memberi ‘tamparan’ bahwa semuanya ditulis oleh dirinya sendiri. Dulu.

Byungchan ingat, yang pertama terkabul adalah nomor dua. Ia pernah menerima selembar surat cinta dari kakak tingkatnya saat kuliah semester pertama dulu tepat di hari Valentine. Namun saat kelasnya berakhir, Subin memberitahunya bahwa orang itu ternyata menuliskannya untuk banyak orang di jurusannya.

Byungchan ingat, ia membakar surat itu penuh kepuasan demi mandapatkan efek dramatisasi maksimal.

Lucu, bagaimana selanjutnya yang terkabul adalah yang ditulisnya paling akhir.

 _Menikah_.

Byungchan tersenyum lebar. Memorinya mundur sedikit ketika mengingat bagaimana Seungwoo secara “tidak sengaja” melamarnya. Di suatu malam musim gugur itu, Seungwoo mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Sayangnya, Byungchan lupa membawa sarung tangan sehingga hampir saja bagian tubuhnya itu kebas karena kedinginan kalau saja Seungwoo tidak cepat-cepat meraih tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam jaket pria itu.

Byungchan ingat jelas ekspresi kepanikan Seungwoo saat dirinya mengernyit, lalu mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang ada di dalam kantung tempat tangannya dimasukkan. Seungwoo, saking gugupnya (ia mengaku setelahnya), lupa kalau ia meletakkan kotak cincin itu di dalam salah satu kantung jaketnya.

Namun setelahnya, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Seungwoo langsung meraih kotak beludru tersebut dan mengajaknya melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke level yang lebih serius. Pernikahan.

Tiga bulan kemudian, tepatnya di hari Valentine, mereka mengikat sumpah di depan Tuhan, keluarga dan teman-teman yang menyaksikan. Bahagia mungkin kata yang terlalu rendah untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Byungchan saat itu.

Byungchan kembali membaca _list_ -nya dan bibirnya otomatis mengerucut sedih karena baru dua itu yang terkabul. Di awal-awal pernikahan, mereka memang sering saling memberi kejutan sarapan romantis di atas kasur, tapi sayangnya tidak pernah bertepatan di hari Valentine.

 _Be confessed in public_? Membayangkan Seungwoo mengikrarkan cinta pada dirinya di depan orang banyak sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Pria itu pasti tidak akan mau, sekalipun Byungchan yang meminta sendiri. Lalu, ada jalan-jalan di sekeliling kota seperi Jesse dan Celine dalam film Before Sunrise. Setidaknya itu bukan hal yang sulit. Namun Byungchan ragu Seungwoo mau diajak keluar di cuaca yang masih menusuk tulang seperti ini. Kemudian... menari di bawah hujan? Tidak perlu berpikir pun Byungchan yakin Seungwoo akan menolak mentah-mentah. Berarti yang tersisa tinggal menatap bintang dan kencan romantis di dekat pantai. Dua hal yang Byungchan juga tidak yakini bisa dilakukan dengan mudah mengingat jadwal mereka yang cukup padat.

Byungchan membaca keseluruhan sisa jurnalnya di hari Sabtu sore itu dengan perasaan mengambang. Seungwoo tadi izin pergi sebentar ke minimarket. Dan buku referensinya terlupakan begitu saja. Setelah menghabiskkan waktu selama sejam lebih, Byungchan menutup jurnalnya dan menyentuh sampulnya dengan perasaan nostalgia. Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk pindah dari rumah masa kecil tempatnya dibesarkan oleh orangtua.

Tapi, tidak semuanya harus ia tutup dan tinggalkan begitu saja... bukan? Bagaimanapun juga, ada beberapa hal di dalam sana yang masih belum terpenuhi. Dan ia masih memiliki waktu sebelum hal-hal buruk terjadi, lalu menghancurkan kesempatannya. Byungchan tidak bisa membiarkannya terkubur di antara buku-buku tua begitu saja.

Dia harus mengabulkan sendiri keinginan yang pernah ditulisnya. Karena kalau bukan dirinya, siapa lagi yang akan melakukan?

* * *

“Seungwoo, kamu inget nggak dulu sering bikin lirik lagu?”

Tatapan Seungwoo tidak beralih dari layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah fim perang dari akun Netflix milik mereka berdua. Meskipun matanya begitu terpaku dan fokus, tangan pria itu tidak berhenti mengambil popcorn dari mangkuk besar di pangkuannya. “Inget.”

Byungchan mengulum senyum seraya memperhatikan profil suaminya dari samping. “Terus dulu... pas kita masih pacaran, kamu pernah nulisin aku lirik lagu yang mirip surat cinta itu, kan?

“Mhh-hhm,” gumam Seungwoo dengan mulutnya yang penuh popcorn.

“Gimana kalau kita... nulis kayak gitu? Maksudku, semacam lirik lagu tapi sebenernya surat cinta…? Tapi kalau kamu mau nulis surat cinta beneran nggak apa-apa juga, sih…”

Byungchan punya strategi baru. Dia tahu permintaannya akan sulit dilakukan sekaligus di hari Valentine. Namun karena hari spesial bagi pasangan itu juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi, maka Byungchan memutuskan untuk _membujuk_ Seungwoo melakukannya dari _sekarang_. Anggap saja seperti perayaan yang dicicil.

“Buat apa?” tanya Seungwoo dengan tangan yang terangkat di atas mangkuk popcorn-nya karena pria itu sedikit terdistraksi akan film yang masih berputar. “Kita kan udah nikah. Kalau ada yang mau aku sampein ke kamu, pasti aku bakal bilang langsung.”

Byungchan menahan dirinya agar tidak menghembuskan napas berat. Apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo tidak salah, tapi ia tidak menyangka keinginannya akan jadi sesulit ini.

Byungchan terlalu sibuk menahan kekecewaannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa Seungwoo diam-diam meliriknya dari sudut mata. Tentu saja suaminya itu _tahu_ Byungchan sedang dilanda kekecewaan, bisa dilihat dari binar matanya yang menghilang dan mulutnya yang dikerucutkan beberapa milimeter ke depan. Namun Seungwoo tidak berkomentar apa pun. Pria itu sudah hidup cukup lama dengan Byungchan sehingga mampu memastikan bahwa jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka, Byungchan pasti tidak akan ragu menjadi pihak pertama yang membuka mulut. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti kali ini Seungwoo tidak bertanya-tanya, _apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada Byungchan._

* * *

Minggu sore itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Cuaca yang sedang dingin terasa semakin menusuk dengan datangnya fenomena alam tersebut. Byungchan melamun di pinggir jendela sambil memperhatikan rintiknya yang membasahi bumi. Suara hujan yang jatuh ke jendela terdengar persis seperti nina bobo. Byungchan hampir saja menutup matanya kalau tidak tiba-tiba suara Seungwoo terdengar dari belakangnya.

“Byungchan, hujannya deras banget, kayaknya kita nggak bisa ke supermarket sekarang. Itu susu di kulkas udah hampir habis juga, apa kamu sempet kalau beli besok habis pulang kerja?”

Byungchan memang langsung membuka matanya. Namun pertanyaan Seungwoo bukannya dijawab, tapi malah mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang penting. Byungchan menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik. Ia menghampiri Seungwoo sambil tersenyum lebar sementara rencana licik bermain di otaknya.

“Seungwoo, ayo keluar.”

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi? Di luar sedang hujan.

Mereka bisa menari di tengah hujan!

“Apa?” Seperti yang sudah diduganya, eskpresi Seungwoo langsung menggambarkan keterkejutannya. Bibir pria itu sedikit terbuka selagi menatap Byungchan seolah dirinya tengah mengigau.

“Ayo, Seungwoo! Kapan lagi, kan?” bujuk Byungchan, kini sambil meraih tangan pria itu dan menggoyangkannya dengan manja.

“Byungchan, kita bisa kebasahan. Dan sekarang... masih musim dingin.”

“Nggak apa-apa! Kan sekali seumur hidup doang.” Byungchan masih belum menyerah. Ia pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ー wajahnya ia pasang semelas mungkin dan bibirnya dimajukan. Byungchan tahu, trik itu tidak pernah gagal.

Seungwoo melirik Byungchan dan langsung menggeram pasrah. Seungwoo tahu, dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika sudah menghadapi Byungchan yang _seperti itu_.

Setidaknya sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, Seungwoo berhasil membujuk Byungchan untuk mengganti pakaian ke yang lebih tebal. Meskipun begitu, saat mereka melangkah ke jalanan, pencegahan itu tidak akan ada artinya lagi.

Byungchan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Seungwoo yang tengah menahan dingin di bawah guyuran hujan. Rambut pria itu jatuh seluruhnya dan poninya yang panjang menempel di kening sampai menutupi matanya. Kulit Seungwoo yang sudah pucat, terlihat semakin pucat begitu diterpa oleh dinginnya cuaca. Di mata Byungchan, Seungwoo terlihat seperti seekor anjing _samoyed_ yang kebasahan. 

Byungchan juga kedinginan, tapi rasa semangatnya mengalahkan itu semua. Masih sambil tersenyum lebar, Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo dan mencium bibir pria itu sekilas karena gemas.

“Byungchan, ini dingin banget!” teriak Seungwoo di tengah derasnya hujan.

Tapi Byungchan tidak memedulikannya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan suaminya untuk diajak bergerak dalam pola lingkaran ー seolah mereka tengah berjalan melingkari sesuatu.

“Anggap aja ini pengalaman!” Byungchan balas berteriak sambil tertawa renyah.

Byungchan terus menuntun pria itu. Memaju-mundurkan tangannya seolah mereka tengah menari, berputar, sampai tanpa sadar akhirnya Seungwoo sendirilah yang menuntun tubuh mereka bergerak.

“Ngapain sih tiba-tiba?” gerutu Seungwoo, meskipun Byungchan bisa melihat dari sinar mata pria itu, ada yang mulai menikmati salah satu _bucket list_ -nya ini. “Aku tuh udah mandi tadi!”

“Nanti kan tinggal mandi lagi!” balas Byungchan ketika tubuhnya diputar oleh Seungwoo dalam gerakan kaku karena mereka berawa di bawah guyuran hujan.

Sayangnya, aksi ‘liar’ mereka sore hari itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan lebih lama karena Seungwoo menyadari gigi Byungchan yang sudah saling bergemeletuk. Tangan Byungchan juga terasa semakin dingin.

Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen dengan napas yang tersengal. Tidak hanya membasahi lantai _lobby_ apartemen dan lift, kini lantai ruangan mereka pun jadi licin berkat baju tebal mereka yang meneteskan air di mana-mana.

“Lantainya jadi basah deh,” keluh Seungwoo sambil melepas bajunya.

“Kamu ini kan yang bakal ngepel lantainya nanti,” balas Byungchan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa keras ketika tangan Seungwoo memukul pelan bokongnya dari belakang untuk menyuruhnya segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

“Nggak mau ikut?” tanya Byungchan dengan tatapan sepolos mungkin. Trik lain miliknya yang seratus persen tidak akan pernah gagal.

Seungwoo memutar bola matanya, tapi mengikuti juga ke mana pria itu melangkah. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar erangan nikmat dari keduanya ketika air hangat membasuh semua dingin yang hampir membuat tubuh mereka kebas. Seungwoo mandi lebih cepat karena ia memang ingin segera mengepel genangan air yang mengotori lantai apartemen mereka.

Selagi Byungchan masih menikmati mandi air hangatnya, Seungwoo yang sudah selesai dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari atas nakas. Ia lupa tadi belum mengisi daya baterainya. Karena pikirannya masih belum terlalu fokus, tangannya mencari ke mana-mana dan malah membuka laci nakas tempat biasanya Byungchan meletakkan barang-barangnya di sana. Sayang, ia masih belum bisa menemukan _charger_ -nya.

Tapi yang ia temukan adalah _benda_ lain.

Sebuah jurnal dengan sampul berwarna cokelat. 

Memang benar bahwa rasa penasaran bahkan bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Perlahan, sambil memastikan bahwa suara Byungchan yang sedang bernyanyi di bawah _shower_ masih terdengar, Seungwoo mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, lalu membuka jurnal tersebut.

Ia membuka beberapa halaman pertama dan membaca isinya sekilas. Tersenyum di beberapa bagian, kemudian membalikkannya lagi tanpa ekspektasi apa pun untuk menemukan _sesuatu_.

Sampai _sesuatu_ itu ia temukan di salah satu halaman yang ditandai oleh Byungchan.

Seungwoo membacanya cepat, kemudian mendengus kecil. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ada senyum lembut bermain di wajah tampan pria itu.

* * *

“Lo keliatan... seneng,”

adalah komentar Seungsik di suatu pagi yang cerah. Sungguh kebetulan bahwa pagi itu matahari bersinar cukup terik di tengah cuaca yang masih mengharuskan mereka mengenakan pakaian setebal mungkin. Tapi dinginnya cuaca pun tidak menghalangi Byungchan untuk tersenyum selebar mungkin, yang langsung menarik perhatian Seungsik saat masuk ke _pantry_.

“Emang lagi seneng,” jawab Byungchan dengan intonasi sedikit dinyanyikan.

“Ada apaan? Habis menang lotere apa gimana?”

“Mau tau aja lo.”

“Yee, nggak sopan ya sama senior.”

Byungchan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tahu bahwa pria itu hanya bercanda. Ia kembali mengaduk kopinya sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa dari _bucket lis_ t Valentine-nya yang mulai tercoret satu demi satu.

Byungchan tentu saja berusaha melakukannya serahasia mungkin. Misalnya, ketika suatu pagi ia mengatakan sedang malas bangun dan minta dibuatkan sarapan. Dengan patuh, Seungwoo langsung menuju dapur dan datang kembali ke kamar sambil membawakan nampan berisi _toast_ dan segelas susu cokelat kesukaan Byungchan. Atau ketika Byungchan mengaku sedang bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan berkeliling kota tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Lagi-lagi, Seungwoo menuruti keinginan itu dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu di luar ー berjalan-jalan di taman, mengunjungi kafe, pub, museum, dan berakhir dengan makan _ramyeon_ di pinggir sungai. Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati obrolan-obrolan sederhana seolah tak mengenal waktu.

Sayangnya, memang sulit untuk memperhatikan bintang-bintang di langit Seoul yang sudah dipenuhi oleh polusi udara. Namun betapa terkejutnya Byungchan ketika suatu hari, Seungwoo mengajaknya pergi ke planetarium.

“Pengin aja.”

Itu jawaban singkat Seungwoo ketika ditanyai oleh Byungchan. Namun Byungchan tidak protes. Aksi sederhana seperti itu saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak merasa bahagia? Sekarang, ia hanya perlu memutar otak untuk mewujudkan tiga keinginan lainnya, yaitu diberikan surat cinta, dinyatakan perasaan di depan publik, juga kencan romantis di dekat pantai. Dari ketiganya, menyatakan perasaan di depan publik lah yang Byungchan yakini tidak akan mau dilakukan oleh Seungwoo.

Tapi kurangnya satu dari sekian banyak tadi tidak boleh membuatnya putus asa begitu saja. Setidaknya jika hampir semuanya terpenuhi, Byungchan yakin pernikahan mereka akan selamat dari “kutukan tujuh tahun”.

Byungchan masih memikirkan 1001 strategi untuk mencoret tiga keinginan terakhir, bahkan ketika dirinya sudah sampai di apartemen. Byungchan sedikit dikejutkan dengan kepulangan Seungwoo yang lebih awal dari biasanya, disertai makan malam yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

Baru Byungchan melepas jaketnya dan duduk di kursi meja makan, Seungwoo tiba-tiba bangkit dan meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa.

“Byungchan, aku pergi dulu sebentar beli odol di minimarket sama mau mampir ke tempat Sejun. Nggak usah nungguin aku. Kamu makan duluan aja,” ucap pria itu cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Seungwoo kemudian menghampirinya dan mencium puncak kepalanya, sebelum segera berbalik dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Byungchan tercengang begitu ditinggalkan sendirian di meja makan. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa pun. Tadinya ia ingin berdiri dan langsung mengejar pria itu, tetapi perutnya yang keroncongan mengkhianati niatnya dan dengan segera ia melahap semua hidangan tersebut.

Setelah mencuci piring, Seungwoo belum kembali juga. Byungchan pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Namun bahkan setelah semuanya selesai dan ia bolak-balik mengecek _handphone_ -nya, Seungwoo masih belum kembali juga.

Dengan bingung, Byungchan kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Tapi baru dirinya mendudukkan diri di atas kasur, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah amplop putih dengan namanya terukir di atasnya. Jelas sekali itu tulisan tangan Seungwoo.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ia membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan kertasnya dari dalam. Tangannya bahkan sedikit gemetar ketika matanya menelusuri sekilas tulisan tangan Seungwoo yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

  
  


> _To the brightest galaxy I’ve ever met;_
> 
> _Choi Byungchan,_
> 
> _Ini aku, Han Seungwoo. Maaf kalau aku tulis nama kamu versi sebelum kita menikah. Aku cuma ngerasa kalau itu bakalan lebih cocok buat surat... ini._
> 
> _Maaf juga kalau awalannya sedikit norak. Tapi kamu tau aku nggak pernah bohong. Oh, kecuali pas masakan kamu kebanyakan garam. Tapi nggak sering kok. Dan masih bisa dimakan juga kan._
> 
> _Aku nggak tau mau nulis apa, Byungchan. Tapi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran, gimana dunia tuh ajaib banget bisa mempertemukan kita... dua orang yang awalnya bener-bener asing sama kehadiran satu sama lain. Sekarang, kita malah jadi tinggal satu atap sebagai pasangan. Ajaib, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir? Soalnya setau aku, manusia tuh banyak banget di dunia ini, tapi kok bisa ya aku ketemunya sama kamu?_
> 
> _Karena ketemunya sama kamu, aku ngerasa udah jadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia. Nggak ada lagi yang kayak kamu di dunia ini. Choi Byungchan cuma ada satu, dan untungnya orangnya nikah sama aku. Nggak kebayang bakal sebosen apa hidup aku kalau nggak ketemu sama manusia yang namanya Choi Byungchan._
> 
> _Makasih, karena udah ngizinin aku untuk tinggal di galaxi kamu selama 7 tahun lebih. Semoga aku dibolehin tinggal untuk selamanya._
> 
> _With loves,_
> 
> _Han Seungwoo._
> 
> _P.S: sebenernya nggak usah pake trik wajah melas pun aku bakal selalu nurutin semua keinginan kamu, Byungchan._

  
  


Byungchan tercekat. Apakah bisa dikatakan berlebihan kalau air matanya tahu-tahu sudah menetes sekarang? Hatinya terasa begitu penuh dengan luapan emosi yang tak bisa lagi ditampungnya. Byungchan membaca surat itu sekali lagi, dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipinya. 

Byungchan tidak tahu alasan Seungwoo tiba-tiba menuliskannya surat seperti ini. Namun surat ini... sungguh _khas Seungwoo ー t_ erlihat dari setiap untaian kalimat yang sederhana, namun mampu menjungkirbalikkan perasaaanya.

Sama seperti dulu ketika Byungchan pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu.

Byungchan tengah menghapus jejak air matanya yang kembali jatuh, ketika tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara kencang dari arah jendela. Byungchan pikir bunyinya akan langsung menghilang, namun beberapa detik kemudian, kembali lagi dan terus kembali. Sedikit bingung, Byungchan menghampiri jendela kamar dan menyingkap tirainya.

Sungguh kebetulan yang pas karena dirinya langsung dikejutkan dengan lemparan kerikil dari bawah sana. Byungchan mendekat ke kaca dan melihat Seungwoo sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kerikil lainnya.

Dengan panik, Byungchan langsung membuka jendela dan menghentikan suaminya sebelum kerikil itu merusak jendela mereka, atau yang lebih parah, mengenai wajah mulusnya. “Seungwoo! Kamu lagi ngapain?!"

Yang ditegur langsung tersenyum lebar dan menjatuhkan kerikil-kerikil itu dari tangannya. Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan mengangguk singkat. Seungwoo berdeham, lalu mulai terdengar petikan gitar dari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenal Byungchan. Sejun. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari Seungwoo dan memberikan kedipan singkat pada Byungchan yang terkaget-kaget menatapnya.

Namun yang lebih mengejutkan Byungchan adalah ketika tiba-tiba Seungwoo bernyanyi dengan suara kencang.

 _Seungwoo._ _Bernyanyi_. _Di tengah malam_. _Tepat di bawah jendela apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai lima_.

 _Astaga_.

Byungchan tidak tahu apakah pria itu memang sengaja bernyanyi dengan suara begitu kencang agar penghuni lainnya ikut melongokkan kepala mereka dari jendela atau bagaimana. Namun jika itu tujuannya, maka Seungwoo berhasil. Dalam sekejap, banyak orang yang ikut mengintip karena penasaran. Bahkan penjaga gedung apartemen mereka ikut menonton di bawah.

_Every time it is too short I want to stay up_

_The whole night with you_

_I won’t give you normal love_

_I’ll care for you more than anyone else_

_I’ll fill the rest of my future with only you_

Byungchan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia tahu lirik itu. Seungwoo pernah menunjukkan padanya dulu, namun pria itu mengaku belum menemukan melodi yang pas untuk lirik yang menurut Byungchan terdengar seperti surat cinta.

Tangan Byungchan gatal ingin mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan merekam kejadian bersejarah tersebut. Namun ia memutuskan, biarlah otaknya saja yang menyimpan memori indah tersebut.

Rasanya seperti menerima pernyataan cinta di depan orang banyak ー dengan tatapan mata mereka yang tak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi _background_ pengisi ruang dan waktu.

Saat lagu itu diakhiri dengan sangat indah oleh suara merdu suaminya, orang-orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Byungchan, yang bertepuk paling kencang. Seungwoo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

Saat kerumunan itu perlahan menghilang, dan Sejun pergi setelah memberikan gestur _salute_ dengan tangannya, Seungwoo tersenyum padanya sekali lagi dari bawah sebelum menghilang ke dalam bangunan. Byungchan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar dan bersiap menyambut pria itu di depan pintu.

Ketika Seungwoo sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal, Byungchan tertawa lepas dan langsung memeluk pria itu. “Kamu ngapain, sih? Terus aku nemuin surat juga di atas nakas... maksudnya apa?”

Sebelum mereka membuat jarak yang semakin lebar, Seungwoo segera menahan pinggangnya dan menciumnya lembut. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama, Seungwoo melepasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketnya.

Byungchan terbelalak saat melihat benda apa yang ada di tangan Seungwoo sekarang.

 _Jurnalnya_.

Seperti ada batu yang menghantam sisi kepalanya, barulah Byungchan tersadar dengan perlakuan Seungwoo beberapa hari belakangan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

“Seungwoo…” Byungchan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

“Padahal kamu tinggal ngomong aja kalau mau ngelakuin ini semua,” ucap pria itu sambil melepas jaket dan sepatunya.

“Tapi kamu... pasti nggak bakalan langsung mau,” jawab Byungchan pelan, membuat jarak agar pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam dengan leluasa.

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Suaminya meraih tangannya kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

“Kamu udah bikin aku khawatir, Byungchan. Sikap kamu nggak kayak biasanya. Aku bahkan sampai nanya ke Seungsik.”

Byungchan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Benar kata Seungwoo, mungkin seharusnya sejak awal ia langsung berbicara saja pada pria itu. “Maaf... aku tau sikapku sempet keliatan aneh beberapa hari kemarin, tapi aku cuma... lagi kepikiran sesuatu.”

Saat dilihatnya Seungwoo masih mendengarkannya dengan serius, Byungchan menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan.

“Kamu tau kan... sebentar lagi kita anniversary pernikahan yang ketujuh…?” Mulai Byungchan sambil memainkan ujung _hoodie_ -nya dengan gugup.

“Iya, terus?”

“Oke, aku tau ini kedengerannya bakalan bodoh dan nggak masuk akal, tapi kamu pernah denger nggak soal... kutukan tujuh tahun?”

“Kutukanー apa?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

“Kutukan tujuh... tahun.” Ketika wajah Seungwoo tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apa pun, Byungchan menghela napas dan berusaha menjelaskan. “Kata orang-orang, kalau umur pernikahan udah tujuh tahun, bisa ada kejadian-kejadian buruk yang... ujung-ujungnya bikin pernikahan itu hancur. Kamu inget atasanku yang dulu? Dia cerai pas banget setelah anniv sama istrinya yang ketujuh. Terus ada juga temen kuliahku, Wooseok, dia sama suaminya juga pisah tiga bulan setelah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketujuh. Terusー”

Byungchan menelan kata-katanya kembali saat tangan kiri Seungwoo merengkuh pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat sedikit dan membentuk senyuman yang sangat disukai Byungchan.

“Byungchan, asal kamu tau, aku nggak ada rencana buat cerai sama kamu dalam waktu dekat.” Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, kemudian menggeleng pelan. “Tunggu, ralat. Bahkan dalam rencana jangka panjang pun nggak ada sama sekali.” 

“Kamu belum bosen kan sama aku?” Byungchan bertanya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Seungwoo menggeleng, kemudian meraihnya dalam pelukan erat. Byungchan memejamkan matanya saat pria itu mencium puncak kepalanya lembut. “Gimana bisa aku bosen hidup sama kamu... bukannya udah aku tulis juga ya di dalem surat?”

Dalam sekejap, semua kekhawatirannya langsung menguap. Byungchan mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berbisik pelan, “kamu yakin?”

“Seyakin waktu aku bilang _bersedia_ di upacara pernikahan kita.” Seungwoo kemudian menjauhkan badan mereka sedikit untuk meneliti wajah Byungchan. “Lagian, kita udah ngelewatian kutukan tujuh tahun itu, asal kamu tau.”

Sekarang gantian Byungchan yang mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung. “Hah? Maksudnya?”

“Aku sih ngitungnya bukan usia pernikahan kita, tapi sejak kita mulai pacaran, dan itu udah... sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berarti kita udah lolos dari kutukan itu ya tiga tahun yang lalu,” Seungwoo menjelaskan dengan ringan sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Byungchan bingung harus merespons apa. Dia yakin sekali kutukan itu hanya berlaku bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah. Tapi anggapan Seungwoo pun tidak salah. Mereka sudah berhubungan jauh lebih lama dari sekadar tujuh tahun. 

Pada akhirnya, Byungchan menyerah melakukan semua hitungan matematika tersebut. Mungkin sejak awal pun tidak seharusnya ia memusingkannya. Karena yang terpenting bukan berapa lamanya, melainkan seberapa kuatnya perasaan masing-masing untuk mempertahankan sumpah suci yang pernah mereka ikrarkan di depan Tuhan.

Byungchan hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Seungwoo, lalu mencium pria itu dengan cara-cara yang sudah sangat familier bagi mereka berdua. Bukan ciuman yang ragu, lambat, tapi juga tidak terburu-buru seperti ciuman pertama mereka dulu. Seungwoo mampu menciumnya sesuai dengan bagaimana Byungchan menyukainya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Atau mudahnya, semuanya terasa sempurna.

Begitu keduanya paham bahwa sudah waktunya menghirup oksigen, Byungchan menjauhkan dirinya sedikit sambil tersenyum di tengah napas mereka yang saling memburu. Seungwoo ikut tersenyum seraya tangannya merapikan sedikit rambut Byungchan yang jatuh di depan matanya. “Masih ada satu keinginan di bucket list kamu yang belum bisa dicoret.”

“Oh.” Byungchan bahkan nyaris lupa dengan keinginannya yang terakhir. “Kencan... di deket pantai.”

Seungwoo mengangguk, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah berbinar suaminya. “Aku udah reservasi hotel dan meja di restoran dengan view pantai paling bagus buat tanggal 14 nanti. Dan aku juga udah ngajuin cuti buat kita berdua, jadi... happy advance Valentine’s day?”

Byungchan memekik senang dan kembali memeluk Seungwoo dengan begitu erat. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah tawa bahagia mereka berdua di dalam apartemen tersebut.

Byungchan bertemu dengan Seungwoo saat dia berumur 20 tahun. Dua tahun kemudian, mereka memutuskan pertemanan itu dan mengubahnya jadi hubungan romantis. Saat Byungchan berumur 24, Seungwoo melamarnya “tanpa sangaja” di bawah cahaya bulan. Tiga bulan kemudian, tepatnya di tanggal 14 Februari, keduanya menikah atas nama kasih sayang dan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan selama tujuh tahun.

Meskipun rasanya sudah sangat lama, namun Byungchan yakin, apa yang menunggu mereka di depan tentu akan lebih banyak lagi.

Lagi, lagi dan _lagi_.

Sampai Byungchan terlalu lelah untuk menghitung dan memutuskan bahwa _selamanya_ adalah kata yang akan mereka pakai.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat mampir/baca/ngasih kudo/leave comment. Have a nice day!
> 
> Terima kasih juga untuk para MOD New World Fest yg udah bikin event menulis se-menyenangkan ini. Dan terima kasih juga udah selalu mengarahkan dengan baik~ Kudos!


End file.
